


Deltale

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune Meets Undertale, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Kris uses He/Him Pronouns, Post-Deltarune Pacifist Route, Susie isn't a complete jerk this time., Undertale Pacifist Route, this has probably been done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kris and Susie go to the closet to "get some chalk" again, but they appear in a different world when they fall.  It isn't their normal world, all they know is that they are lying in a batch of golden flowers, and Ralsei and Lancer are passed out there.AU Where the Fun Gang falls instead of Frisk.





	Deltale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Kris plan to go back to the world of Deltarune to see their friends and have more thrilling adventures, but it doesn't go that way.

"U-uh.. you know I can't start class without chalk."

Alphys stuttered nervously as the observed the silver panel at the bottom of the chalkboard. There were no writing utensils to be seen.  She turned around and stared out at the class of students.  Excepting someone to speak up when nobody was really going to.

Susie had played the trick again, they were sitting in the desk next to Kris', they both giggled as they waited for that special question so they could go to the dark world again.  Susie had the grand idea of placing the chalk in their bag again so they could go back to the alternate fantasy inside the storage closet.  They were waiting patiently, and before you know it the question had popped up.

"Who wants to get the chalk.. for me--"

"We do!"

Susie had raised their hand excitedly, and Kris had theirs up too.  It seems almost suspicious to others that the two were so desperate to be alone, together, in a closet. Spreading these rumors about them doing... certain things in there.  They didn't mind though, or, Kris didn't.  Susie was in denial about the situation.

"U-uh.. okay, I suppose you can get the chalk... even though you were gone for the rest of the school day last time-"

Susie jumped up and started walking to the door.  So did Kris, as they met them halfway there and eventually were leaving the room.  They both heard the giggles and laughter from the other students as the door shut and they walked down the hallway.  There was nobody out there because everyone was in class, except for a dark blue monster walking back from taking a sip at the water fountain.  Just casual everyday school shenanigans.

Susie went to her locker first, to which Kris turned around in confusion and promptly asked what she was doing.  She turned to Kris. "I wanna grab my bag, so at least we have _food_ , and other stuff, unlike last time." Their voice always had that snap to it, but Kris knew they weren't trying to be rude. They silently agreed, and Kris went to his locker and grabbed his bag out of it.  It didn't have much, but it did have a couple knicks and knabs, and also a binder.

He swings it around and it landed on his back, and Susie did the same.  Giving each other a glare as they started walking towards the door.  Giving Smalltalk as they awaited the fall once they closed the door.  But nothing happened.

"Maybe we should walk further back like we did last time,"  Kris mumbled.

"Good idea, Kris!" She basically made an Olympic run for it as she darted further into the closet, and Kri quickly followed with the bag bouncing up and down on his back. Panting a bit.  Susie halted once the door made a shutting sound, and she made a small victory cry as she ran back towards the door and waited.  Kris held a strong grip on Susie's hand as they both started to feel the ground disappear.  And they fell.

~

A loud grunt emitted out of the both as they hit the ground.  Susie was the first to get up as she said "Sick, I'm back in my armor, where are we though?"

Kris was confused and sat up.  Upon realizing that they weren't on the pastel blue rocky ground, but instead they were on a patch of golden flowers in a rocky cave, with a hallway that lead to a large purple door ahead.

"What the-?"

"Susie!" Lancer called out, and he appeared out of _nowhere_.  Launching at Susie and giving them a hug, to which Susie returned after a couple of seconds of shock.  Giggling as they said "Lancer!  What is this place?"

Lancer went from an overly happy expression to a softer expression. " I don't know, I've never seen this place before."  

"Kris!" Ralsei said, and walked over to Kris in a excited pace.  Smiling as they looked at the door.

"Where are we, Kris?" 

Everyone looked torwards him, Susie, Lancer and Ralsei.  He stood up.

"I.. don't know."


End file.
